Making Up is Hard to Do
by ilessthan3youtoo
Summary: *Spoilers for later chapters* After Zero drank Sara' blood, Yuki is upset and hurt. When she confronts Zero about it, will it all end in disaster or will they kiss and make up?


_Yuki's Diary…June 22nd, 2012_

Zero. Why won't you come back? I miss you. I'm sorry I turned out this way. I'm sorry I turned into something that killed your family and changed you…

Oh, wait, you did that too, didn't you? And _I _forgave _you. _Why is this any different?

Zero, just stop being so difficult! I'm here! I'm at the academy! I don't understand why you won't just come talk to me. I still love you, and I'm fairly sure you still love me. What's changed? So, yeah I became a vampire. Anything else? I'm the same girl I was the night when you walked in the door at Cross Academy.

Only I love you more.

Nothing's changed, yet everything's changed. I wish you could forgive me as easily as I forgave you. I'd think that you'd feel guilty about it.

Have you moved on? Do you love Sara now? You drank her blood. When I found out about that, I cried. I cried, because I thought that no one else meant that much to you. I cried, because it meant that she did mean something to you. But did it really?

I cried because I wanted to be her. I didn't want you to be close to her at all. I'm jealous of that. And I love you. Did I mention that?

"Zero. May I speak with you?" I asked, seeing his figure approaching down the wing of the Night Dorm.

He slowed, watching me warily. "Sure… _Princess._" He was still mocking me, hating my blood status almost as much as I did.

"Just call me Yuki. Like before…" I sighed as I led him back into my office. When I locked the door, he gave me a bone chilling look. It was the kind that would have scared me any other time.

But this time was _my_ time. "Relax. It's not like I'm going to bite. You should be more concerned about your own self control," I snapped. "We both know what happened the last time the two of us were in a locked room."

Zero turned to face me, eyes narrowing into an even fiercer glare. My new senses told me his heart was beating faster, ready for an argument… but not a fight. "We also both know I don't drink Pureblood." He sneered. The liar.

"Really?" I yelled. "Because I can think of three exceptions, Zero!"

He stopped short. "Is that what this is about?" His preparation for conflict ceased, and his face relaxed into a smirk.

I raised an eyebrow. "What are you trying to say?" I asked, knowing fully well what he was trying to say.

He towered over me, looking down at my small physique. "Sara. You saw me drink her blood." He leaned even closer. "Jealous, Yuki?" I could almost smell her blood on his breath as it washed over my face. He was taunting me.

So I snapped.

I pushed him against my desk, using my powers as an advantage. "How dare you ask me that? As if you even care! Zero, I am **done** with being patient with you."

He pushed me back and I fell onto the floor. He kneeled above me, using his weight to pin me to the floor. "How dare you? How dare you call me here, when _you _don't care about _me?_" Was he kidding me?

"Maybe I am jealous!" I yelled. "Happy?" I pushed him off of me and stood above him. "I hope you are, because I'm certainly not!"

"And why," he stood as well, "wouldn't the precious Pureblood princess be happy with herself?"

"Why would I be? When I just found out that the most significant thing I've ever given to anybody…" I stopped, trying to choke back the tears that were threatening to surface. "…has been so easily replaced?"

Zero started up again. "Look, if that's what this is about then-"

"Then _WHAT?_ I have been _replaced. _And that sucks." I looked him in the eye for the first time, surprised to see tears swimming in his lavender eyes as well.

He walked over to where I stood, his arm grazing mine as he leaned on the desk beside me. "Yeah. I know how that feels… Being replaced with your pureblood rival.."

Oh. Awkward. But Zero barreled on. "And it's even worse to have your friend- that you thought you knew inside out- turn into the very creature that killed your family… and you didn't even know…" He looked at me, tears spilling over.

"You know what makes it even worse?" His brow furrowed, but I didn't stop. "When you find out because he attacked you."

Realization donned in his eyes, and he had the decency to look guilty. "Oh. I guess that makes us even."

I sighed. "Or does it? Zero, I've just been sitting around the academy, waiting for you to give me the word that you didn't hate me, or you needed blood, or even to go to class. You acted like I didn't exist. I've never done that to you."

He bit his lip. "That's true… And I'm sorry. And Sara… She's nothing to me." **(A/N: My name is Sara; hardest line to write **_**ever**_**)**

I still wasn't convinced. "Then why…"

Zero tilted my chin up. "It doesn't matter. I wanted to make a point… make you jealous… And it worked. But rest assured I will never do this to anyone else."

And then he kissed me.

Was it all better? No. There's still Kaname to deal with out there. And Sara here. And if Maria comes on to Zero one more time…

But I knew now that nothing would ever take Zero away from me again.


End file.
